


Teď nejsi sám

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Into The White (2012)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language.





	Teď nejsi sám

Šel ven. Musel ven, aby se trochu nadýchal čerstvého vzduchu. Musel ven, aby mu oči neustále neutíkaly k mladému Josephovi, aby mu mysl neustále neutíkala k tomu, že přišel o ruku jeho vinou. Snažil se tím nenechat pohltit, přeci jen už si na to, že selže ve všem, o co se kdy pokusil, alespoň částečně zvykl, ale… Dříve za jeho chyby zaplatili muži. Lidé, kteří věděli, nebo si přinejmenším dokázali představit, co válka obnáší.

 

Jenže teď za jeho mizernou schopnost létat trpí kluk, který je snad ještě stále plný romantických ideálů o válce, který vidí poslání vojáka téměř jako svaté, který chce být hrdinou… Kluk, který si teprve po probuzení uvědomí, že válka jen bere. Nedává vůbec nic kromě strachu, děsu, beznaděje… Žádné hrdinství neexistuje. Existuje jen příšerný strach o sebe samého a o své přátele.

 

O přátele, které však zpravidla voják najde ve vlastních řadách, pomyslel si německý poručík a otočil se po zvuku, jež vydaly dveře od chaty. Přátele, které by určitě neměl najít v řadách nepřítele, prolétlo mu hlavou, jakmile z obydlí vyšel muž, jenž byl příliš vysoký na to, aby si jej Schopis spletl se Smithem, a příliš štíhlý, aby si jej zase spletl se Strunkem.

 

 

Britský kapitán Davenport se rozhlédl a zůstal nerozhodně stát, jakmile spatřil, že Schopis se nachází opodál a tiše se na něj dívá. Schopis se mírně ušklíbl. Sníh sice měsíční svit odrážel a úplná tma nebyla, přesto kapitánův výraz zcela vidět nemohl a pobavilo jej spíše to, jak se kapitán náhle zarazil v pohybu, jako by se znovu octl ve svých dětských letech a byl přistižen rodiči nebo učiteli při nějaké špatnosti. Schopis si dokázal dost dobře představit, že Davenport ve škole patřil k žákům, kteří žádné lumpárně neodolali a zároveň měli výborné známky. Takoví jsou nejhorší, protože jsou natolik chytří, aby si spočítali, které rošťárny jim díky dobrému prospěchu projdou.

 

Německý poručík také několik takových spolužáků měl, leč nikterak v jeho oblibě nebyli, jelikož se zpravidla uchylovali i k šikaně slabších, mezi které tehdy nejspíše Schopis patřil. Zpětně už si nevzpomínal, jestli ho šikanovali, protože byl slabší, nebo protože prostě nebyl oblíbený. Zprvu v sobě při pohledu na Davenporta nacházel trpkost, pramenící právě v těchto nepříjemných zkušenostech, nicméně se uměl ovládat a… byl nadmíru rád, že snaha se navzájem respektovat nevyšla naprázdno.

Sice se původně chtěl jen o samotě uklidnit, ale sám se trochu podivil tomu, že mu přítomnost britského kapitána nevadí. Přestal na něj zamyšleně zírat, otočil se zády a zahleděl se na obzor. Zhluboka se nadechl. Přestože jej nadále sžírala vina, při pohledu na okolní krajinu mu bylo dobře. Působila tak tiše, klidně, mírumilovně. Nádherně.

 

Zvuky kroků mu oznámily, že Davenport se blíží k němu, Schopis se však ani nepohnul. Dál se kochal krajinou a kochal se jí hodnou chvíli i poté, co se k němu Davenport připojil. Bok po boku hleděli na norskou, zasněženou pláň, na hory, tyčící se nad ní, a na hory, tyčící se daleko, daleko od nich.

 

Pak však zašel měsíc za mraky a vše okolo se ponořilo do temnoty.

 

"Nic víc pro Josepha nešlo udělat," promluvil tiše, jakoby opatrně Davenport.

 

Schopis to věděl. Přirozeně, že to věděl, neměli žádnou jinou možnost, předně ale vůbec nic takového nemuseli dělat, kdyby byl lepším pilotem a Joseph se při pádu letadla nezranil. Kdyby pilotoval někdo jiný, tak… Navázání očního kontaktu s Davenportem se jevilo jako instinktivní, když mu kapitán položil dlaň na rameno a mírně stisknul.

 

Měsíc jako na povel vykoukl zpoza mraků a osvětlil krajinu, takže Schopis si mohl jen potvrdit domněnku, že kapitánovo gesto není prázdné. Zájem v jeho tváři hovořil o opaku, starost se zdála být upřímnou, dokonce natolik upřímnou a vážně míněnou, že Schopis nedokázal dál hledět do těch vlídností zářících očí, natočil se ke kapitánovi tak, aby dlaň musela z jeho ramene nutně sklouznout, a v hlavě zoufale hledal jiné téma pro konverzaci. Dovnitř se mu ještě nechtělo, protože… Neuměl by popřít, že se mu Davenportova společnosti nelíbí. Už dlouho se s nikým necítil tak dobře, tak… tak vítaně.

 

Davenport ho chápal a stál na jeho straně, ať už to znělo sebebizarněji.

 

"Jaké jsi byl dítě?" zeptal s předstíranou hravostí v hlasu a kousek od kapitána poodstoupil. Bylo mu jasné, že jím předvedený oslí můstek je dost k smíchu, nicméně věřil tomu, že Davenport jej přejde bez řečí.

 

"Proč se ptáš?" zazněl Brit překvapeně, avšak docela pobaveně.

 

Schopis pokrčil rameny a znovu se zahleděl na norskou krajinu.

 

"Děláš na mě dojem, že z tebe měli ve škole i doma těžkou hlavu," pootočil hlavu směrem k Davenportovi, oční kontakt ale nenavázal. "Ve třídě jsi byl nejlepší, ale nechyběl jsi u žádného průšvihu," pokračoval, načež se postavil kapitánovi čelem. "Jen bych rád věděl, jak moc jsem se v tobě spletl."

 

Davenport na Schopis chvíli koukal, jako by se vnitřně ujišťoval, že se ho poručík vážně ptá na to, jaké šaškárny vyváděl na škole, nakonec se ale zazubil.

 

"To jsem tak průhledný?" odpověděl otázkou, v očích mu zajiskřilo a Schopis se neubránil tomu, aby mu úsměv neopětoval. Dílem, protože ho těšilo, že kapitána odhadl správně, dílem pak naprosto samovolně v reakci na teplo, které ten zářivý úsměv vyvolal v jeho nitru. Bylo to zvláštní, neboť na sobě měl jen uniformu a venku prakticky mrzlo, přesto… Přesto se rozhodně zachvěl úplně něčím jiným než zimou ve chvíli, kdy se k němu Davenport opět přiblížil.

 

 

Tentokrát ale Schopis necouvnul, zůstal překvapením ze sebe samého zmražen na místě, zatímco kapitán se zdál být uvolněný. S rukama v kapsách se zastavil vedle poručíka a opětovně se zadíval někam do dáli, někam, kam Schopis jeho pohled následoval.

 

"V podstatě ses trefil, na internátu jsem patřil mezi nejlepší studenty," potvrdil Davenport Schopisův odhad. "Navíc když jsem něco vyvedl, otec to vyžehlil, žádný problém, a dá se říct, že jsem na to dost hřešil. Sice jsem pak doma dostal vynadáno, ale… Většina mých prohřešků spočívala v nočních výletech mimo komplex, což za těch pár pohlavků stálo," věnoval kapitán Schopisovi další úsměv, nyní podbarven nostalgií. "Co ty? Taky premiant?"

 

Poručík zpětně zalitoval změny tématu. Nepotřeboval se bavit o svém dětství, které sice nebylo z nejhorších, ale že by bylo dokonale šťastné… Mohl by zase násilně začít mluvit o něčem jiném, ovšem Davenport mu odpověděl upřímně, takže Schopis neměl na výběr, pokud nechtěl v jeho očích klesnout. A to opravdu ze srdce nechtěl.

 

Spojil zkřehlé ruce, třel je o sebe a párkrát na ně dýchl. Udělal chybu, že si nevzal ven bundu… Napadlo jej, že by to mohl využít jako záminku pro návrat do chaty, ale přistihl se, že chce Davenportovi odpovědět. Že se mu chce svěřit, protože mu bůhví proč po těch pár dnech věřil jako málokomu. Bůhví proč? Asi proto, že kapitán byl přes určitou dávku pověstného britského snobství dobrým člověkem, který se mu dostával stále hlouběji pod kůži. Dokonce natolik, že poručík cítil jeho pohled navzdory tomu, že sám hleděl do země.

 

Cítil jeho zájem, jeho starost, jeho… nevěděl, jak to pojmenovat, souviselo to s respektem, přerůstajícím v přátelství. Bylo ale možné, aby se z nich stali přátelé? Nešlo ani tak o to, že stáli každý na jiné straně, jako spíše o to, že se znali pouze pár dní.

 

Schopis znal Davenporta pouze pár dní, ale stejně k němu pociťoval náklonost jako k nikomu jinému během posledních několika let. Jako by se tohle všechno mělo stát, jako by měl udělat chybu při pilotování letadla, jako by tady měli skončit. Uvěznění v norské pustině. Spolu. Dva nepřátelé, kteří by se za jiných okolností neměli šanci poznat.

 

Davenport taktně mlčel a Schopis se vlastními myšlenkami dostal do bodu, kdy chtěl kapitánovi říct všechno. Úplně všechno. I to, čemu se prozatím zdráhal uvěřit. Místo toho se ale uchýlil k zodpovězení otázky, neboť přeci jen představovala pevnější led.

 

"Premiant ne," potřásl hlavou a znovu vzal za vděk krajinou kolem nich, neboť představovala vhodné místo, kam zapíchnout pohled v momentě, kdy neměl odvahu hledět do zelených očí druhého muže. "Neučil jsem se špatně, možná jsem měl na víc, ale…"

 

Schopis se snažil v hlavě informaci zakomponovat do věty tak, aby nevyzněl příliš lítostivě.

 

"Ale?" připomenul mu svůj zájem Davenport, a když po něm poručík mrknul, zjistil, že kapitán mu věnuje veškerou pozornost. Nekoukal, kde co lítá, neupíral pohled k zemi. Díval se přímo na něj, visel na jeho slovech, což Schopisovi na rozumném uvažování nepřidávalo.

 

"Ale našli se tací, kterým jsem z nějakého důvodu vadil. Poslední, co jsem potřeboval, byl nejlepší prospěch. Pak jsem si i našel kamarády a všechno se zlepšilo, ale se známkami jsem si ani potom moc hlavu nedělal. Vždycky jsem prošel," pokračoval Schopis, ačkoliv hlasem tichým, konec skoro zamumlal, leč kapitán mu rozuměl. Stál poručíkovi natolik blízko, že by snad slyšel i šepot.

 

Schopis si to uvědomoval a jakýsi vnitřní alarm na něj křičel, aby odstoupil, aby si udržoval odstup, ale něco v něm si žádný odstup od Davenporta zoufale udržovat nechtělo. Ve svém boji se nakonec vzmohl jen na to, aby se opět otočil k Britovi zády, nevzdálil se od něj ale ani o centimetr. Věděl, že se Davenport otočil taky, zas a znovu cítil jeho upřený pohled. Proč byl tak blízko… proč…?

 

Byla mu zima, přesto se podruhé dnes zachvěl něčím jiným než mrazem. Stalo se tak v momentě, kdy Davenport promluvil a jeho horký dech se odrazil poručíkovi od zátylku.

 

"Šikanátoři nepotřebují k utiskování druhých prakticky žádný důvod… Nebo ses snad něčím příliš odlišoval?"

 

Schopis chápal, na co se ho druhý muž ptá, mnohem více ale vnímal jeho blízkost, hraničící s dotekem… Netušil, co se odehrává v Davenportově hlavě, ale v té jeho byl dokonalý zmatek, v němž k jeho nevíře převládaly myšlenky na to, aby byl Davenport ještě blíž, aby jej objal, aby… Polknul, líce mu navzdory chladu hořely a srdce splašeně bušilo. Co se stalo, že tak reaguje na přítomnost druhého muže…? Nevěděl proč, ale byl si jistý, že je to zatraceně špatný nápad, aby propadl svému nepříteli. Byl si jistý, že je to bláhové, hloupé… možná kdyby to snad byla žena… někdo by to pochopil, někdo, ale…

 

"Hrál jsem na housle…" vydechl roztřeseně jediné, co jej napadlo v souvislosti s otázkou, zbytek soustředění upínal k tomu, aby se přiměl ustoupit, aby tohle zarazil, ale když Davenport udělal ten poslední krok, jímž zcela zmizela jakákoliv vzdálenost mezi nimi, byl ztracen.

 

V mžiku se kolem něj obtočily dvě paže, k zádům přitisklo tělo, jehož teplu vyšel německý poručík vstříc a doslova se o muže za sebou opřel. Dech mu uvízl v hrdle, jak moc jej to gesto zasáhlo, až teď si uvědomil, že tohle už sakra dlouho potřeboval. Potřeboval někoho, kdo mu řekne, že to nebyla jeho chyba, kdo jej povzbudí, podrží… Kdo mu dopřeje alespoň krátkou chvíli, během níž se nebude cítit sám.

 

Netušil, co s rukama, a tak je pozvedl a překryl jimi ty Davenportovy, dávaje mu zároveň najevo, že jeho objetí je více než vítané. Kapitán v odpověď zareagoval stisknutím Schopisových dlaních ve svých.

 

"Vždyť tady zmrzneš…" uslyšel poručík zašeptání poblíž ucha, jež bylo podobně jako krk před chvílí ovanuto horkým dechem, který mu opět až bolestně připomenul, jak strašně blízko se druhý muž nachází, jak krásně hřeje a jak… jak se tváří opírání o jeho skráň. Důvěřivě, skoro až něžně. To zjištění Schopise jen nanovo rozechvělo, což si Davenport pravděpodobně vyložil jako důsledek panující zimy, proto se k nižšímu muži přitisknul ještě víc, načež pronesl stejně tiše jako před chvílí: "Měli bychom se vrátit, než nastydneš."

 

Nechtěl, německý poručík si přál setrvat v objetí britského důstojníka co nejdéle, ale nemohl strávit zbytek války tady. Ani zbytek noci ne… Jak rychle by si zvykl mít tyhle silné ruce kolem sebe, mít jej při sobě, kdykoliv by se cítil sám a ztracený, kdykoliv by potřeboval trochu lidského tepla…

 

"Měli," souhlasil však, Davenport uvolnil sevření a Schopis se pomalu otočil směrem k chatě, leč výhled na ni mu nadále blokoval druhý muž, jenž na něj shlížel, svit měsíce se mu lesknul v očích, tváře červené, vlasy mu mírně povlávaly ve větru.

 

Věděl, že na něj nezapomene. Ať už bude válka trvat měsíce, roky nebo desetiletí. Ať už pozná bůhví kolik lidí, tak na Davenporta a na tenhle večer nikdy nezapomene. Srdce mu tlouklo splašeně, hrudník se mu svíral city vůči kapitánovi, jež byly stejně iracionální jako celá válka kolem nich. Nic nemělo smysl, svět byl postaven na hlavu a nefungoval tak, jak by měl, a snad i díky tomu se v německém poručíkovi zvedla vlna vzdoru proti všemu, co mu napovídal rozum, všemu, co jej učili doma, ve škole, v armádě…

 

Snad i díky tomu v dlani sevřel límec kapitánovy uniformy, vyhledal souhlas v zelených očích, a přestože ve vteřině sekundy žádný nenašel, přitáhl si Davenporta k sobě a spojil jejich rty. Teprve v tu chvíli uvědomil, co vlastně činí, na cestu zpět už ale bylo pozdě, jelikož Davenportovy ruce se objevily na jeho tvářích a kapitán na polibek stejně bezhlavě odpověděl.

 

Měsíc se opět skryl za mraky, poskytuje tak soukromí dvěma mužům, jež na chvíli pouhou přestali být znepřátelenými vojáky, a stali se jen dvěma lidmi, hledajícími útěchu v neutěšené době.


End file.
